kingdomdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Dung Beetle Knight Expansion
The is an expansion for the Kingdom Death: Monster Core Game. It features the Dung Beetle Knight as a new huntable quarry monster. Store Description Once, a species of beetle became intoxicated by the rare enzymes found in Phoenix droppings. This delicacy was impossible to reach because the Phoenix's domain was fiercely guarded by the Flower Knight and the beetles presented a threat to the natural balance the Flower Knight protects. Over countless generations, the insects evolved into the likeness of a hulking knight to avoid the Flower Knight which sees no threat from feeble humans. Clever and hungry, it savagely hunts for nourishment to fill its massive ball, which also serves as a repulsive weapon. Limited Release Description Resourceful and hungry, this cunning species has evolved a knight's shape to fool booth predators and prey. It rolls a massive resin ball formed from spit used to collect rare feces for its meals. The Dung Beetle Knight is an extremely difficult foe. You will find that a little preparation goes a long way. The Rumbling in the Dark innovation will offer your settlement the opportunity to train before they face the Dung Beetle Knight. This is an opportunity that should not be missed. Expansion Release Description Contents * Dung Beetle Knight sprues (includes survivor gear, Resin Dung Ball, and the Dung Beetle Knight Monster) * 34x Gear Cards * 41x Dung Beetle Knight AI cards * 24x Dung Beetle Knight HL cards * 11x Dung Beetle Knight Resource cards * 5x Strange Resource cards * 7x Dung Beetle Knight Hunt Event cards * 1x Terrain card * 2x Disorder cards * 2x Fighting Art cards * 1x Secret Fighting Art card * 1x Armor Set Bonus * 3x Tactics cards * 2x Innovation cards * 1x Dung Beetle Knight Settlement Location * 2x Dung Beetle Knight card dividers Story Events * Rumbling in the Dark Lantern Year 8 * A Secret Meeting * Black Harvest * Spelunking of Death * Underground Sow * Showdown: Dung Beetle Knight Card List AI Cards Advanced *Ball Top Spin *Beetle Flight *Boiling Resin Spit *Genius Architect *Grab & Pummel *Over the Shoulder *Resin Sword Slash *Rhinoceros Charge *Vicious Bite Basic *Backspin Shot *Feculent Drumming *Invisible Layup *Resin Ball Shot *Resin-Plated Right *Ricochet Shot *Shoulder Bash *Smash Shot Special *Baller *Burrow *Dung Milk *Ground Pound *Heavy Load *Power Forward *Separation Anxiety *Smell World Legendary *Rainbow Beetle *Scarab of Life *Sword Master Hit Locations *Century Carapace *Filthy Claws *Filthy Face *Filthy Gut *Filthy Resin Sword *Filthy Wings *Hidden Mandibles *Iridescent Abdomen *Iridescent Arm *Iridescent Back *Iridescent Breastplate *Iridescent Helm *Iridescent Leg *Side of Resin Ball *Slam Dunk *Swarm of Botflies *Untrained Parry Armor Sets *Rolling Armor Disorders *Motion Sickness *Vermin Obsession Fighting Arts *Carapace of Will *Propulsion Drive Hunt Events *Abandoned Resin Ball *Brown Ground *Bug Man *Practice Dummies *Rolling Fertilizer *Sudden Rumbling *Super Food Innovations *Round Stone Training *Subterranean Agriculture Resources *Beetle Horn *Century Fingernails *Century Shell *Compound Eye *Elytra *Scarab Shell *Scarab Wing *Underplate Fungus Settlement Locations *Wet Resin Crafter Secret Fighting Arts *Beetle Strength Strange Resources *Preserved Caustic Dung *Scell Survivor Status Cards *Momentum *Steadfast Tactics *Attack Pattern *Block Formation *Quad Strike Terrain Cards *Resin Dung Ball See Also *Abyssal Woods Expansion *Beetle Baron Category:Expansions Category:Wave 2 Expansions Category:Dung Beetle Knight Category:Products